themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Four This chapter is told in the perspective of Sara Dombrowski WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. There was only one word that could describe how I felt, terrified. That one emotion caused my stomach to role, and my head to swim. But there was no way I was going to show this weakness, not to anyone, even the women suffering the same fate as I. As far as I was concerned fear was a walking disease, and if I showed a trace of it, I would infect the others. Under other circumstances I would have loved this castle, the décor, the architecture. However, my mind was focused on the Red Death, the tormentor. He was a real piece of work, not human. Even from where I was standing, I saw no flaw in his 'make-up' it was too much a part of him. That was what caused me to walk away at first, I couldn't stand looking at him, and I could feel my eyes burning, my throat swelling. If I wasn't careful I would burst into tears. Putting on a brave face I hissed. "This is sick…if he wants me, he can come and find me." Without looking back I moved away from the other girls. Reaching the back of the crowd, I instinctively snatched a glass of champagne from one of the unicyclist waiters, normally I loathed the taste of alcohol, but tonight I welcomed the burning sensation as I took it like a shot. My mind spun, and I let out a low whistle, this was some strong stuff. Feeling something tap my shoulder I turned, it was the girl in the blue dress. She looked worried, frightened. Names have never been a problem for me; he name was out of my mouth without a second thought "Hi Raymee." She eyed the empty glass, and then looked back at me "You alright?" I had no answer for her, it was very obvious that I wasn't, but admitting that I was on the verge of breakdown was like saying that Red Death creep won. "None of us are… I just needed to get away for a minute, have a drink, and clear my head." She nodded, taking a glass for herself from a passing tray. We didn't talk for a few minutes, just watched the people, the stupid, ignorant pigs as they mingled about. Raymee looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Who did he take from you?" My eyes closed, Andrew's face swimming to life in my mind. What was he to me, important, but what should I call Andrew, a friend, boyfriend? Looking down at the floor I replied, a ghost of a smile on my face "Just some bastard whom I have deep romantic feelings for." That was a tad cynical, but my bluntness was part my charm. Andrew never ceased to point that out. He used to say that I was Batman and he was Joker, he was yin to my yang. Eyeing Raymee, I redirected her question. "Who did he take from you?" She looked about ready to cry, but held it back, taking a sip of the bubbly to calm her nerves. "My grandmother…. I don't even live here you know. She and I were just visiting here, and fate did the rest." Shaking my head I muttered. "That fate is a twisted bitch if you ask me." Raymee chuckled at the comment. I smirked, sharing the joke, after a few minutes Raymee convinced me to return to the sidelines of the dance floor. When we got there, the youngest of us was dancing with the Red Death, this was sick. If I could I would kill this son of a bitch. The girl looked up and met my eyes. She seemed relieved, as she had been worried about me. If I remember correctly her name was Jessica, she gave me a small smile, which I returned. My mind screamed as he played with her, laughing at her. What a sick shit he was, finally the song ended. Jessica slowly walked away, fighting the urge to run. Within seconds she was in front of me, she nodded in his direction. "You're up." Finding that was unable to hold back the groan I made my way forward. "Let's get this over with then." I left them, steam coming from my ears, and a storm cloud over my head. I could hear Raymee's faint call. "Be careful." I gave slight nod of acknowledgement. Within seconds I was standing before him, he eyed me up and down, a cruel smile turning his lips, causing his acid yellow eyes to become far more venomous. "Well don't you look nice my lovely." My stomach turned making me feel sick. "Let's just get this over with before I vomit on you." He was not the least bit amused; my rudeness was not going to be tolerated tonight. He placed his hands on my waist, bringing me closer, I could smell blood on him, and it did not help the situation, it actually made the empty threat a real one. I never liked the smell of blood. His eyes drilled into mine, he could see the fear now, and that pleased him. "Refrain from the rude comments, now shall we?" I could only nod, and with that I swept into the waltz from hell as the song changed, and the transvestite on stage adopted a rougher voice. The Red Death's claws played with the fabric around the waist of my dress, he was doing his best to make me feel uncomfortable, vulnerable. "Here I stand, helpless and left for dead." He spun me around as a guitar came roaring in, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew this song. It was a favorite of mine, now I would have to trash it if I came out of this alive. "Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right." He pulled me in closer, forcing me to smell his breath, to feel it dance on my neck. He was so close I could feel his smile. "Mm you smell intoxicating." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, when I felt something wet slither across the throat. I attempted to pull away, but he locked his fingers, holding me in place, I felt like I was being chained by the flames of hell, his touch burned me, and not in the romantic way. It was horrifying. All I could say was. "Don't, please." This triggered a laugh from him. My broken little girl voice was what he loved to hear. His hands worked their way further down, reaching to touch my ass. Once again I tried to yank away, but he only held on tighter, laughing all the while. "Don't like the vulnerability do you?" "Trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine." He smirked, and continued. "Reminds you too much of the years when people laughed at you." I remained stone faced; he was talking about middle school. Whoever this fucker was, he must have done his homework on all of us. Middle school made me fear vulnerability. That chapter of my life made it hard for me to get close with people; I mean hell it landed me in therapy with anger management issues and depression. The Red Death laughed even harder when he took notice of the hurt and anger in my eyes. He was getting what he wanted out of me. Leaning in close to my ear he whispered. "You are going do worse than break when I'm done with you babe. After tonight, all you will be able to do is finish what you started seven years ago." The song was reaching its climatic end; he was spinning me around, watching my reaction. Seven years ago, when I was at my worst, when I almost poisoned myself, my stomach clenched, my throat closed. "Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye. As he dance with the devil tonight. Hold on! Hold on!" The song ended, and I pulled away, hugging myself. I could hear him laughing at me. It echoed in my head like a second voice. KP took one look at my face when I joined them. "What happened? What's wrong?" Taking a shaking breath I bit my lip, holding down the bile in my throat. "He…" I took a breath, and continued on. "He knows us; he knew everything about me, about all my shit, my past, everything." We all turned to look at him; he was smiling under his mask, enjoying the look of disgusted terror that rooted itself into our expressions